


oh honey, let me go (don't you ever let me go)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machine, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Clara and the TARDIS get to know each other a little better.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/The Doctor's TARDIS
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	oh honey, let me go (don't you ever let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 19! Fucking machine! This takes place right after Journey to the Center of the TARDIS, which is, by the way, one of my favorite episodes.

Clara walked through the hallways of the TARDIS, and her footfalls echoed. It had been... an exciting day, to be sure. The Doctor claimed they'd journeyed to the heart of the TARDIS and then he'd gone on some long tangent about... something, the way he was wont to do. Now he was stroking the TARDIS console and murmuring reassuring words to it, and Clara was more or less left to her own devices.

She didn't wander the halls that often; she'd gotten the impression that the TARDIS didn't like her that much. But the TARDIS had apparently done... something, saved their lives, the whole nine yards.

Like always.

"We can be friends," Clara said to the TARDIS. "We might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but we can keep going, right?" A pause. "Do you _have_ feet?"

A beep, and then she turned a corner in a corridor, and there was a door. It was a green door at a perfectly average height, with a pink crystal knob.

It didn't look like a typical TARDIS door, but there wasn't really such a thing as a typical TARDIS door. Maybe doors were to the TARDIS like jewelry was to Clara. Which was an odd thing to think about, but since when had anything in Clara's life been normal? 

"If this is a room full of shoes, I'll at least know you've got a better sense of humor than I thought you did," said Clara. 

Wait. Was that a low blow?

She was trying to be nice. She wanted to be nice to the TARDIS, since apparently the thing had done... something. Was it even fair to refer to the TARDIS as a thing? It felt wrong to call the TARDIS a person, although Clara wasn't sure if that was an insult to people or to the TARDIS. Would a great, dimension spanning, time traveling machine be insulted at the idea of being compared to a human being?

"You know," Clara said, "certain trains of thought used to be a lot simpler, before you came around. You and the Doctor."

The hum of the TARDIS picked up again, then went quieter. 

"So you want me to go in here?" Clara indicated the door. 

A quiet little boop. 

"Well," said Clara, "I'm always up for exploration!" She was trying to keep her voice cheery, although she wasn't sure if she was succeeding or not. 

Clara opened the door, and looked inside to see a dark room. She took a step inside, and the door closed behind her, shrouding her in even more darkness.

"I feel like I saw a horror film like this," Clara said, and then she groped along the wall for a light switch. She found it, and she blinked as the lights went on.

And then she stared.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Some of the things scattered about the place were very clearly alien in nature. There was what looked like a clear hot tub full of what seemed to be undulating purple jelly, and a round metal ball that reminded her of a giant pinball, covered in crevices like some kind of runic script, and what looked like an anemone made of pink, waving fronds.

But she'd know a Saint Andrew's cross anywhere, and what looked like a spanking bench, and that... that was definitely a set of stocks. 

"He is _never_ living this down," Clara said, and she was smiling. She went to sit down at a bench beside the stocks, and she smoothed her skirt over her legs, taking in the look of the place. It didn't have red wallpaper, more the pity - she'd read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and had found the prose ludicrous but the sex scenes good for a wank. She'd entertained fantasies about using these kinds of things, although usually in the more abstract sense.

To think the Doctor of all people had... well, any of this, right here in the TARDIS.

"He's never gonna hear the end of it," Clara said, and she was grinning. The bench was seated in an odd place, truth be told - nothing to lean against, just kind of... situated. 

The TARDIS gave another low beep, and then the lights dimmed, just a bit. The bench under her began to vibrate, just a bit, but that was probably nothing. Everything on the TARDIS sometimes had that residual... buzz. It sometimes reminded Clara of riding the bus, in the early throes of puberty, and getting a proper little shiver if she positioned herself _just_ right over certain seats.

She sighed, resting her elbow on her thigh, and then she jumped, as the vibrating began to get louder, more insistent. It was buzzing up her back,and that was… something. Hm.

“Is this some kind of sex bench?” Clara said out loud, as the thought occurred to her. She made to get up, then paused, looked around. 

The room was empty. 

The door was closed. 

It was just her and the TARDIS, as the Doctor tinkered about upstairs (or downstairs, or over to the side, or however these sorts of things were figured in a giant pan-dimensional entity), so she wouldn’t have to worry about him bursting in. As if he could come in quietly. 

And… well.

She _was_ curious… 

Clara swung one leg over the bench, and she leaned forward, her palms flat on the bench. The vibrations were going up her arms now, and that was… ticklish. She tried to lift her legs to shift her position, and found them stuck to the floor. 

“Is this a prank?” She tugged on her feet, and they came up, clumsily, then slammed back down. It was like gravity boots, or super glue. She could get them off, if she really wanted to. “So you want my feet to stay down, huh?” 

The vibration began to increase, just a touch. She pressed herself further forward, and her thighs spread a little wider, her feet planted. “Oh,” Clara murmured, and her eyes fluttered closed. “ _Oh_.”

It got faster, and a little harder. Was she imagining things, or was something actually coming up to meet her clit? She’d never really been one of the furniture humpers of the world - she’d never really gotten the appeal, when she could use her hands, or the vibrator she’d bought with a stolen ID when she was probably too young for it. And this felt… oh, this was better than that had been.

Clara moaned, and she let her head tilt back, her mouth falling open and her breasts heaving. She held on to her own breasts, flicking her own nipples clumsily and rocking her hips. She _refused_ to think of how silly she looked, although the thought kept nibbling through her head. The pleasure was curdling inside of her, sending her toes curling and her chest heaving, and she was very much not thinking of the awkward way her hips humped forward, or the way her breasts were bouncing, the way holding on to the vibrating bench made her knuckles buzz, just a little bit. She lost herself in the simple human pleasure of it, rutting like a teenager against the corner of a pillow. But no, she was… oh, she was on the edge of an orgasm, the frequency seemed just about perfect for her to come to, the TARDIS must have been taking _notes_ on the things that Clara did with her own vibrator, because this weird sex bench was definitely doing those same things.

Clara was just about to come - teetering on the very edge of her orgasm, taking little huffing breaths and whimpering - when it stopped. Full on stopped, and it was a little bit like sitting on a regular, inert bench. She made a noise that might have been a whine, well aware that she was pouting and unsure of how to _stop_. 

“Are you kidding me?” She wriggled, rubbing her clit against her sodden panties, and the little bulge that had grown up from the bench was sinking back into that, so that each little grind of her hips, there was less there, until there was just a flat surface.

And then it wasn’t flat, but it was… something else. Some _where_ else - it was pushing between her legs, against her labia through her knickers. Oh, that felt odd. 

“So the bench can grow things?” She was asking the empty room. “That’s weird.” She reached beneath herself, tugging aside the crotch of her knickers before she had a chance to really think, and then she was sinking down onto whatever it was. 

Clara grunted, bore down on the protrusion. It had been a while since she’d had something this size inside of her - she kept forgetting to bring her favorite dildo, when she came to stay on the TARDIS, and this was just a little bit thicker. She sighed, planting her feet, and then she sobbed, because it was beginning to thrust up into her. It was a regular, solid thrust, too - more like a piston or some other kind of machinery. 

“Oh,” Clara said thickly, as the thrusts began to speed up. The thing inside of her seemed to be getting bigger as well, moving higher into her. She let herself feel it, tilting her head back and gasping up at the ceiling. Her hair was beginning to come loose, and when she pinched her nipples, it sent another little shock of pleasure up her back, through her. 

And then the bench started to vibrate again. It was a stronger vibration than before, and Clara groaned in the back of her throat and went utterly stiff, as the pleasure seemed to pulse through her in time with the vibrations. She didn’t know how she was so close again _already_ , but she was wet enough that it was smearing across her thighs, it was probably staining her skirt, and what would she tell the Doctor if she ran into him in person?

Who cared? This wasn’t the time to think about that, this wasn’t the time to think about anything. The thrusting inside of her seemed to be getting faster, and so did the vibration frequency. She went utterly still as her orgasm hit her, and it seemed to _keep going_ , leaving her trembling as her cunt throbbed and fluttered around the thing moving inside of her.

The thing that was _still_ moving inside of her, and the vibration hadn’t ceased either - another orgasm was beginning to build at the base of her stomach. She curled forward, and there was the sound of the TARDIS burbling at her. 

“I don’t know if you’re doing this out of some kind of revenge,” Clara said thickly, “or to make up for lost time.” She pressed her hips forward, taking the thrusting toy a little deeper, and she moaned like she was being paid for it. “But either way… bring it on.”

The TARDIS beeped again, and Clara had to wonder (in the bits of her brain that could still actually think) what it was that she had just gotten herself into.

Well. 

Only one way to find out, wasn’t there?

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, Clara/the Doctor's TARDIS is a legit OTP of mine, and I don't know how I feel about that.
> 
> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
